The Present
The Present (現在 genzai)is the thirtieth chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Joshua asks Rosetta why she can't love him. She explains that when she was a child, she was arranged to marry someone next year, and that she live men over 200 years old. Faust pulls Joshua hand off of him and tells him that he is getting in the way of a touhing reunion of two brothers. Joshua replies that all he sees is a shitty brother swarming over his now-famous little brother and blackmailing him with what happened in the past. Faust gets angry and asks if he is a friend of his. Shion replies no. Faust then asks if he knows him then. Shion Replies no. Faust then asks what is wrong with Joshua and to go away. Joshua says that he hates guys who keeps talking about what the past is like. Joshua then grabs a zipper, that appeared on his cheek, and unzips to reveal a sharp teeth. He then says that all you fucking rotten little piggies should just die. Joshua then spits out a gun and fires it. Faust dodges it and it hits a guy behind him. Shion rushes to the guy. He then turns into a pig. Shion and Faust both think that it's a pig, then yells that it's a pig. It is the revealed that the gun is Disaster Poison and it can fire shoots that are imbued with the words of a vile-tongues person and turn people into the words. Joshua then says that he is going to turn him into a pig and barbecue and eat him. Luu looks, and Anise asks her what is wrong. Luu replies that she felt like someone said something taste. Joshua then continues to turn other people into pigs but not Faust. Shion to stop him,but all he cares about is to turn Faust into a pig and eat him. Faust tells him that he will not be hit by a bullet like that. Faust then covers his hand in magic but stops. Faust says that he rather not deal with low level people. Faust then tells Shion that he wasn't trying to get in his way, and ask him if he'll help him out for a bit and that he will be waiting after the tournement is over, as he vanishes. The pigs then turn back into humans. Joshua then calls him a coward for running away. Shion then asks him to not to tell anyone. Joshua replies about how he was degraded, How ten people were sacrificed for him, and how he was planing on using echidna. Joshua then says that he'll do what he wants and Shion says please. Joshua asks and whys that. Shion says that its got nothing to do with you. As Joshus walks away Shion grabs him. Shion then says that he doesn'twant to be hated, which surprises Joshua. Shion then images everyone mad at him for his secret. Shion the says that he is fine with everyone else hating him but not them. Joshua laughs and tells Shion that he is still just a kid. Joshua then points his gun at Shion and turns him into a roach and then shit. Joshua then says that was he aroach bastard or a shithead bastard, and the he doesn't care about what he was in the past. Right now he is just a ordinary piggie. Joshua says that he upgraded him to a supreme piggieand that no one can change who he is now. Joshua then says that he is looking forward to a fight between piggies. He also tells him that he should fight his brother and if he wins he'll upgrade to a prime-marbled piggie. Faust is then seen sneezing. Shion yells at him to stop about the piggies. He then tells Joshua to stop all high and mighty about everything and that he doesn't know anything about him and to keep it quiet then walks away. joshua then looks at his ring and says isn't the present the most important thing. Shion the syas that he knows that but still and cries. The announcer then tells the participates to gather at the stage and the second halfof the tournament will begin shortly.